bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
99% Insane
99% Insane is the 20th and final episode of Season 1 of the CandyCake Guppies series. Plot An accident causes Cinnamon Buns to lose her memory and cannot remember anything, and is growing insane. How will she get her memory back? Episode (Episode begins at Mr Rainbow's house. The guppies had nothing to do.) *Vanilla Cake: "I'm so bored. I wonder if anyone else wants to play." (He goes downstairs and sneaks up behind Sugar Pie.) *Vanilla Cake: "Tag! You're it!" *Sugar Pie: "What?!" (The others joined in.) *Lolipop Pops: "You're gonna have to get us, Sugar Pie!" (The guppies chased each other around the house, tagging each other in certain areas and knocking things down.) *Cinnamon Buns: "You're it!" *Lolipop Pops: "You're it!" *Blueberry Jam: "No, you're it!" *Choco Cream: "No, you are!" *Vanilla Cake: "You're it!" *Sugar Pie: "No, you are!" *CandyCake Guppies: "You're it! You're it! You're it! You're it! You're it! You're it! You're it!" *Vanilla Cake: "STOOOOP!!! Hey Cinnamon Buns, try to get me!" (zooms off) *Cinnamon Buns: "I'm gonna get you!" (Cinnamon chases Vanilla around the house in a blinding fast pace. He throws his electrical white orb at a vase. The vase wobbles and falls off. Cinnamon went under it, but the vase hits her head and explodes into pieces. Cinnamon slumps on the floor and lays motionless. Vanilla goes back to her.) *Vanilla Cake: "Ha! Very funny, Cinnamon Buns. You can't fool me!" *Lolipop Pops: "Vanilla Cake! We saw the whole thing! You just want to slow her down." *Vanilla Cake: "No way!" *Sugar Pie: "...Cinnamon Buns?" *Choco Cream: "Is it bed time already?" *Blueberry Jam: "It can't be our bed time now." *Sugar Pie: "CINNAMON BUNS IS DEAD!!!" *Blueberry Jam: "I don't think she's dead, Sugar Pie." *Lolipop Pops: "She can't be dead. But that vase gave her a real big hit to the head." *Sugar Pie: "But if she isn't dead, then...what happened to her?" *Choco Cream: "Is she asleep?" *Lolipop Pops: "Well, I think she may be in a coma. Let's take her to the bedroom." (The kids take their sister into the bed room. Chandelee and Chondoller entered the house from the backyard door.) *Chondoller: "Hey, Choco Cream. What are you doing?" *Choco Cream: "Uhh...This is not involving you guys." (zooms off) *Chandelee: "What?!" (They followed him upstairs and into the bed room. They see five of the guppies on the floor watching TV.) *Lolipop Pops: "Oh, hey guys!" *Chondoller: "Uhhh, hey. Where's Cinnamon Buns?" *Chandelee: "Yeah and why do we feel like you guys are being suspicious?" *Sugar Pie: "Wh-wh-wh-what are you talking about? Heh heh..." *Chandelee: "Heh, you guys are definitely being suspicious." *Chondoller: "Yep." *Lolipop Pops: "Okay, we admit it!" *Blueberry Jam: "We're sorry! Please don't hate us!" *Chondoller: "It's okay. Just tell us." *Vanilla Cake: "No! I accidentally made a vase hit Cinnamon Buns on the head!" *Chandelee: "What do you mean? Cinnamon Buns in that air vent." (Cinnamon comes out of the air vent high on the wall. She looks around confused.) *Sugar Pie: "Oh thank goodness! She's okay!" *Choco Cream: "Hey Cinnamon Buns." *Cinnamon Buns: "Who are you guys?" *All sans Cinnamon: "WHAT?!" *Vanilla Cake: "How does she not remember us?!" *Lolipop Pops: "Cinnamon Buns! Do you remember anything at all?" *Cinnamon Buns: "Nonononononononono!" (twitches) *Chondoller: "Vanilla, what did you do?" *Vanilla Cake: "She fell down some stairs!" (Everyone stares at him.) *Cinnamon Buns: "Blblblblblblbl!" *Vanilla Cake: "Okay, okay! I threw a vase at her!" *Chondoller: "Cinnamon Buns, do you like singing?" *Cinnamon Buns: "What does sing mean?" *Blueberry Jam: "Uh oh. She doesn't remember anything." (The screen fades from black.) *Cinnamon Buns: "Who are you? Strangers? Where am I? What's my name?" *Sugar Pie: "That's easy. You're Cinnamon Buns." *Lolipop Pops: "Okay, let's start over. I'm Lolipop Pops, and those are Blueberry Jam, Choco Cream, Vanilla Cake, Sugar Pie, Chandelee, and Chondoller. And your name is Cinnamon Buns." *Chondoller: "Yeah...thanks for the introduction." (The scene cuts to Vanilla in the living room on the couch, watching TV.) *Vanilla Cake: "Hey Cinnamon Buns!" *Cinnamon Buns: "What do you want me to do?" *Vanilla Cake: "Comb my hair and punch yourself." *Chandelee: "Vanilla Cake, don't you think using Cinnamon Buns this way is a bad idea?" *Vanilla Cake: "Hush up. Cinnamon Buns, go make me some ice cream." *Chandelee: "But that's not fair for her!" *Vanilla Cake: "So?" *Chandelee: "I mean, look at her! She's suffering!" (They see Cinnamon Buns on the floor. Her hair is frizzed up.) *Cinnamon Buns: "What...what kind of w-w-w-world is this? SOMEONE HELP ME!!!" *Vanilla Cake: "Fine! Then you can be my servant!" *Chandelee: "No way! What about Chondoller?" *Lolipop Pops: "Come one, Cinnamon Buns. Let's go restore your mind." (The gang go outside at the park.) *Cinnamon Buns: "WOW! This place is so cool! Look at those little creatures playing around!" *Blueberry Jam: "Those little creatures you said are very young children." *Cinnamon Buns: "Really? What is that huge watery puddle in the field right there?" *Blueberry Jam: "That's a lake." *Choco Cream: "Looks like poor, poor, poor Cinnamon is 99% insane than I imagine." *Sugar Pie: "How are we going to get her memory back?" *Vanilla Cake: "Giving her punishment!" *Blueberry Jam: "You are just sooo random sometimes..." *Voice: "I can help..." *Lolipop Pops: "Who said that?" *Sunflower: "Me, Sunflower. Greetings, kids." *Cinnamon Buns: "Sunflower? But you don't look like an actual sunflower." *Chondoller: "His name is Sunflower." *Sunflower: "What's the matter with Cinnamon Buns?" *Blueberry Jam: "She lost her memory and none of us knew how to get it back..." *Sunflower: "Well, I know how to restore her memory." *All sans Cinnamon: "How?" *Sunflower: "Well, there's this cure I know that'll restore any individual's memory back." *Cinnamon Buns: "So you're a genie?" *Sunflower: "No. But I...Actually, I don't know the name of this cure..." *Voice: "But I know someone you can ask for help." *Chandelee: "Who said that?" *Dr Cauliflower: "It's me, Dr Cauliflower." *Cinnamon Buns: "Why are people like you named after plants or food?" *Sunflower: "Dr Cauliflower, I don't think you know this cure." *Dr Cauliflower: "Don't sound ridiculous, Sunflower. I'm a doctor." *Cinnamon Buns: "Seriously, you don't look anything like an actual cauliflower." *Dr Cauliflower: "My name is Dr Brussel Cauliflower." *Sunflower: "Heh, don't think you know much more than me, sir." *Dr Cauliflower: "I don't know who you're calling sir!" *Cinnamon Buns: "What's up with cauliflower boy and sunflower guy?" *Vanilla Cake: "They're quarreling." *Dr Cauliflower: "We sure are. Even a fortune teller like him can be a total fairytale maker." *Sunflower: "You take that back!" (Cinnamon wanders and finds a box. She reaches out and pulls out a note.) *Chandelee: "Hey! It's a note! It says...it you are looking for the cure, the guy, either a doctor or a fortune teller, can get it." *Chondoller: "How helpful!" *Cinnamon Buns: "So a doctor or a fortune teller knows?" *Blueberry Jam: "But wait! The note says...if you're looking for a magical guy who knows about a cure...he's up in the Apple Mountains." *Lolipop Pops: "The Apple Mountains? How could he be over there?" *Sunflower: "I don't know. He is magical, after all." *Choco Cream: "Well, let's go!" *Sunflower: "There's a shortcut to the Apple Mountains. Just take that path through the woods." *Kids: "Thanks, Sunflower." (The kids went down the path through the woods.) (The screen fades from black. The kids are found at the top of the mountains.) *Lolipop Pops: "That magic guy has to be up here somewhere." *Cinnamon Buns: "Why is this called the Apple Mountains, if it doesn't look anything like an apple?" (She sees a dark blue penguin. It's wearing a wizard outfit. It's name is Spicy Magic.) *Cinnamon Buns: "Hey! Who are you?!" *Spicy Magic: "Ah, it's you, Cinnamon Buns...Heh! Pathetic little girl. HAHAHAHAHA!!!" *Cinnamon Buns: "What the...? A talking penguin...in a costume?" *Spicy Magic: "I sur--- Wha, bu, ha...I-I...Of course I'm a talking penguin! I'm Spicy Magic!" *Cinnamon Buns: "....What do you taste like? Spice?" *Spicy Magic: "Ugh, forget this! I know why you're here!" *Cinnamon Buns: "To cuddle with a cute penguin like'' you''!" *Spicy Magic: "No! Aren't you here to see some magical guy?" *Cinnamon Buns: "That's what I came HERE FOR?!" (hair frizzes up) (twitches) (The others came along.) *Chondoller: "YOU!" *Sugar Pie: "Wait! You know him, Chondoller?" *Chondoller: "I've met him when I was a little girl." *Chandelee: "Same her-- Spicy Magic! Why are you here?" *Spicy Magic: "To ruin your lives! And I've captured the magic guy! See him in that cage?" (In the cage, there is a smaller penguin, except he's purple and wears a white wizard outfit. His name is Circle Spot.) *Cinnamon Buns: "What's his name? Lemme guess...is he named after a dessert?" *Chondoller: "His name is Circle Spot." *CandyCake Guppies: "Circle Spot?" *Chandelee: "He's a magician." *Lolipop Pops: "Give him back!" *Spicy Magic: "You'll have to get though me first!" *Circle Spot: "Be careful! He's very powerful!" *Vanilla Cake: "You're so going down, Spicy Magic!" *Spicy Magic: "Oh, you heard the little penguin. I'm powerful. And none of you is gonna go against me...except for Cinnamon Buns." *Cinnamon Buns: "What just happened?" *Chondoller: "Cinnamon Buns versus Spicy Magic?" *Sugar Pie: "We have no hope." *Blueberry Jam: "But that's not possible. Cinnamon Buns doesn't remember a thing and is totally insane." *Lolipop Pops: "Well, I believe Cinnamon will win. We can't give up hope. So who's with me?" (Silence) *Sugar Pie: "Uhh, I am?" *Lolipop Pops: "Don't all of you agree with me?" *Kids: "Yeah!" *Cinnamon Buns (twitching): "Well...I have no idea what's going on, but...BRING IT ON, OLD GUY!!!" *Spicy Magic: "Me?! Old?! Okay, you asked for it!" (With wizard magic, he turns the whole area into a dark stadium.) *Spicy Magic (chuckles evilly): "You ready to lose, Cinnamon?" *Cinnamon Buns: "Sure, why not? What game are we playing?" (twitching again) *Spicy Magic: "Let's play a nice game of...EVIL MAGIC!!!" *Cinnamon Buns: "Nice, but how about charades?" (The other kids watch from the medium gallery of the stadium.) *Sugar Pie (covering her eyes): "I can't look!" *Vanilla Cake: "But I think she's going to defeat him!" *Spicy Magic: "This is going to be a nice game." (begins to attack) (Cinnamon Buns sprawls on the floor, pretending to be a worm. Spicy's attacked missed.) *Cinnamon Buns: "Guess what I am?" *Spicy Magic: "What the?! How can you--?! Okay, I'm gonna do it again!" (He throws his magic wand at Cinnamon Buns, but unknowingly, she jumps out of its way. Spicy crashes again.) *Spicy Magic: "Hey!" *Cinnamon Buns: "Hey, I think you dropped this." (she throws back his wand) *Spicy Magic: "Alright, you wanna play it that way? Then let's do it!" *Cinnamon Buns: "Go!" *Spicy Magic: "You want me to play charades? Well, guess what I am!" (He rolls toward her like a wheel. Cinnamon gets out of his way and the penguin crashes through the wall.) *Cinnamon Buns: "Let me guess. You're an uncontrolled loose tire that fell out the car? And you made a hole in the wall! Looks like you're gonna have to pay for that!" *Chandelee: "Do you guys see what I see?" *Chondoller: "Yep." *Blueberry Jam: "Cinnamon Buns..." *Choco Cream: "...Is surprisingly..." *Vanilla Cake: "...Winning..." *Lolipop Pops: "...At pretend..." *Cinnamon Buns: "Oh wait! Now it's my turn. What am I?" *Spicy Magic: "Huh?" (Cinnamon pulls out a large mallet from thin air. She raises it high above her head, ready to strike. She swings it at the penguin and lets him fly.) *Vanilla Cake: "That's totally awesome." *Sugar Pie: "You know, I'm gonna go free Circle Spot." (She tries to open the cage.) *Sugar Pie: "Circle Spot, I'm here to save you." *Circle Spot: "Oh, thank you, Sugar Pie." (Circle Spot almost passed out when he saw Spicy Magic's lower body wiggling through the ceiling.) *Circle Spot: "Oh! Oh! What should I do?!" *Vanilla Cake: "Use your magic!" *Circle Spot: "Thanks...Circle Spot-akazam!" (He tosses his wand at Spicy Magic, knocking him off the ceiling and into the cold water.) *Circle Spot: "Sorry...Here I go again...Abra-Circle Cadabra-Spot!" (His magic was casted on Cinnamon.) *Spicy Magic: "Yes! I win!" *Choco Cream: "Come on, Cinnamon Buns! You can do this!" *Circle Spot: "Do what?" *Cinnamon Buns: "What? CandyCakes? Chandelee? Chondoller?" *Choco Cream: "Wahooo! She remembers us! That means...let's celebrate!" *Lolipop Pops: "Not now! Cinnamon, finish him off!" (Cinnamon Buns grabs Circle's wand. She casts a spell on Spicy Magic, shrinking him to a size of an ant. The stadium turns back into the mountains.) *Spicy Magic (high-pitched voice): "I'll get you next time...when I grow back!" (runs away) *Choco Cream: "Now that Spicy Magic has shrunken and ran away, guess what this calls for?" (Back at the house...) *Choco Cream: "A pary!" End of episode.